Golden duo
by brutalpurity
Summary: Since the beginning of her life, Renan has been part of a criminal organization. Her life was surrounded by missions, death and preferred solitude. That is until she has been sent on a life changing mission in the village of Konoha, where her view on life is changed by the people who surround her. No Sakura/ Sasuke is good but still arrogant/ Naruto still a bit crazy/Kakashi x OC
1. CH1 - Rise of the world class shinobi

**Chapter 1**

Rise of the world class shinobi.

The First Shinobi World War ended with an armistice treaty, but also left the Five Great Shinobi Countries seriously wounded. The treaty led to a period of peace, however after about twenty years, the economic disparity between the countries had become a serious problem. The nations began to form factions and under the pretext of expanding fair rights, the countries started using military force to expand their territories. Hence, a world war started. Renan's story with Konoha starts during the second shinobi world war. Konoha officials required as many shinobi as possible, no matter what country or origin; they needed extra fire power in the front lines. At age 14, Renan was the most talented of the Amegakure young shinobi who have been trained since birth to be thrown into a dangerous and life threatening war. Amegakure, strong allies of Konoha and the land of fire, became the battlefield during the war for the five great shinobi countries. It also became the training ground to aid Konoha in the never ending fight for world peace. Shinobi trained at the Amegakure training camps never used their names, they were forbidden to, they used numbers instead, numbers given to them as they entered the camp. Renan, was given the number 171080, her surname was discarded as was her name and she became nothing more than a number to the Konoha shinobi. Nothing more than a number and the amount of skill she possessed.

The life of a shinobi was a tough one to lead, especially during the first few months of the war as thousands of shinobi died during that period. Ninja such as Renan had no identity and no families, they were not treated as people; they were weapons. This challenging life has scarred many survivors of the war and has made them lead a peaceful and violence free life. Some of the survivors turned to work for criminal organisations or became criminals themselves, not knowing another life it made them feel safe to lead such a life. Renan is amongst those people. She decided to join a group of young Ame shinobi who decided to form an organization to fight all world wars and the contributing factors to such an event, organization which later will become, Akatsuki. Pain was a born leader, only 3 years older than Renan he accepted her offer to join him, and his right hand Konan. He informed Renan of all the tasks she will be required to complete, explaining in minute detail every mission and the potential risks she will have to eliminate to ensure the success of the mission.

She led Pein's troops to victory against several small countries during the Third Shinobi World War, as they were fighting for territory. By exterminating them, she has proven loyalty to Pain and became more than a weapon; Akatsuki member, who later will begin the search for the tailed beasts. Uchiha Madara consistently hid in the Akatsuki shadows; he guided them to be the most notorious organization in the world and has trained Renan ever since she was admitted as a member. He found her skill at a very high standard and wanted to see how far he can push her until she reaches her maximum potential. Under intensive training which took place over 10 years, Renan has become one of few to reach immortality. Immortality has granted her extraordinary gifts; improved senses, increase in physical and mental capabilities, as well as turning her into the most powerful weapon the world has seen. Madara, still hiding from the world, has decided to send Renan back to the Akatsuki to test her skills in scenarios which do not require her to use her full capabilities. Scenarios which will require limitless mental strength, planning, leading groups into battles and pushing weaker areas of her strength to reach their maximum potential. After years of low profile tasks, she has been given a task that will change her view on life forever.

On a dark rainy night, Renan stood leaning against the frame of her balcony door looking out at the village which she took such delicate care of over the years. She was a tall woman with light brown carnation. She had long, dark brown hair which flows gently onto her shoulders. Her eyes had little white dots on the edge of the iris which was of a very light azure; they held a strangle sparkle to them which usually indicated excitement or an amazing idea. She was wearing black trousers and a deep blue jumper that reached past her wrists and stopped at the end of her palms. She had bandaged ankles as well as both thighs with ninja tool bag strapped to each thigh. She wore standard ninja sandals and equipment bum bag. Akatsuki cloak which belonged to her was put on top of her bed. Her room was at the top of, what the villagers call, the god's tower. It was a subtly decorated room with light blue walls, the door frames and the bottom frame painted white. There was a large king-size bed positioned against the wall with two bed drawers on either side of the bed and small, modern lamps sitting atop of them. A large bookcase was decorating the opposite side from the bed, it stretched out to cover the entire wall; it contained books many of which were rare and last editions. In the middle of the bookcase was a rectangular board with pictures of people, newspaper cut outs, maps and data sheets pinned on it. Two armchairs and an ottoman finished off the corner of the room next to the balcony door, they were light crimson and caramel finished. Renan suddenly turned away from the balcony and cautiously turned her sight to the person who just entered the room.

"Oh, it's only you," Renan whispered, "What do you need, Konan?" She turned to look at the village.

"I need you. I've got a mission for you, and you're not going to like it" Konan answered gently, carefully trying not to set Renan off as she would. She sat down on the armchair and leaned back in it making herself comfortable. "You're going to Konoha; they've been struggling recently with the forces and getting missions finished in time. Your mission is to get to know them, live their misguided life and gain their trust, get close to Tsunade; Pain might have some form of plan with her later on as soon as you give us intel on her."

"Konoha…" Renan repeated with a hint of curiosity. "How fascinating. Will I be on a team or…working as an individual shinobi?" Renan turned to Konan watching her with increased interest. She didn't like the thought of leaving the village behind however she's never had to play an active role in the life of a different village for a long period of time. It intrigued her that this is the mission Konan assigned her after years of assassination contracts and sneaking and stabbing.

"You'll be assigned a team there, whether you'll be the leader or not, I do not know however you won't be put in a team with a bunch of morons. Or at least I hope not." Konan stiffened. _Oh no, there's more_, Renan thought. "You are to meet Hatake Kakashi at the border of Ame and the land of fire…In 5 hours' time."

"_5 hours?_ You are having a laugh. Unless you've prepared equipment and scrolls for me which is unlikely…" Renan drifted off. She began thinking what Kakashi is going to be like and more importantly what he is going to think of her. She has read about him and his accomplishments before when there was a slight chance of getting into a fight with him not that long ago however it was a great opportunity to see how she compared to the elites of other villages. Konan looked at her sternly and pinched Renan's thigh to get her attention as she's been talking to herself as Renan escaped to her own mind.

"Renan! I was talking to you. I've prepared anything you may need," Konan growled at her and threw a bum bag on the bed next to her cloak. "Go as you are now or change into civil clothing, you are not an Akatsuki from now on. I will give you regular info on what we are doing and the plans but don't worry about it. You are a Konoha shinobi now. Get your shit and get going." Konan stood up and put her hand on Renan's shoulder and winked at her "Do your best, we're counting on you." With that she left the room leaving Renan's thoughts in a blaze.

Renan looked over the Konoha records and shinobi history, it turned out they have indeed lost a lot of the military force. Over 4500 shinobi reported dead, ill beyond healing or missing. Some deaths were rather poetic, one fella died sacrificing himself to give two of his team members an opportunity to escape. Another man got himself captured and tortured in order to let the rest of his squad to silently deal with the enemy. They slowly but surely killed an entire enemy base, recovering their squad leader from the torture chambers. Great achievement, but at what cost? A man's sanity? Was that really worth the risk and all the pain and misery that man had to go through? _I would never let any of my squad members get themselves into that situation,_ Renan thought, _But then again, I wouldn't try to be quiet about it, I'd just blow the place up_. She continued to read what she could until she noticed the time. She spent an hour and a half reading on the most preposterous ways people got themselves killed and she had to be somewhere is less than four hours. Packing her backpack with all the necessities and throwing it on her back she set off into the night, ready for what's to come in the next few hours.

At the border of the two countries there was nothing but forest, with just one difference. There was an obvious line stretching across the horizon, separating the two countries. One side had torrential downpour and the other clear skies with stars brightening up the dark night sky. Renan was leaning against a tree on the, not so rainy side. She was holding a book with one hand and with the other she flipped the pages as she sought out the meaning behind the words she read. As her watch ticked by minute by minute she began getting a bit impatient. She's been standing there for over an hour and she is yet to see the infamous sharingan Kakashi. The curious side of her began thinking over and over what she has read about him, in her research all those years ago it was said that he was calm and confident, strong and patient, ambitious and knowledgeable, not to mention quiet and reserved. He appealed to Renan as a person who does gain his respect in honourable means without using chains and whips to force respect out of his peers and minors.

"Good day, I'm sorry I'm late. I have lost my way" she heard a gentle chuckle, a voice, coming from above her, it was a deep voice with a lazy tone to it and as gentle as the little chuckle.

_Well, let's add 'Bad Liar' to the list too_.

"I find that very hard to believe, Hatake Kakashi." Renan spoke softly as she normally would. She looked up to see just the man himself; he was wearing a typical jonin outfit accompanied by a metal Konoha forehead protector. His white spiky hair was flying all over the place in the cold wind. His left eye was covered by the protector and the right eye was half closed as he was still pretending to be 'lost'. _That bloody mask_, she thought, _I cannot get a good look at him._

"I'm Renan, I was told to come over and meet you here about half an hour ago. However you didn't turn up so I'm at a loss on what action I should take." She joked; he sensed the joke and smiled behind the mask. He leaped forward and landed about three feet away from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renan. I apologize. I try not to make a habit out of being late. Now, I need to get you to Konoha safely and without any troubles." Kakashi insisted with a gentle, forcefulness to his voice. She couldn't agree more to be quite honest.

"Of course, lead the way boss." Renan chimed, following him as he jumped from one tree to another all the way to the village entrance where he abruptly stopped and walked through the gates, walking towards the Hokage quarters. She followed and walked beside him, she's been to Konoha before but never daring to go out in the open like she's doing right now. She was glad to have finally been able to explore another village in a non-hostile way.

"So, Renan, how come you're here?" Kakashi asked her as they made their way towards the headquarters.

"You should already know the answer to that, you're a smart guy," Renan muttered thoughtfully, "I'm here as an aid to Konoha. You're running rather low on military force, I'm here to lift some of that weight off your shoulders and fight with you, for you." Renan explained, she appreciated him making a conversation as she herself was a little socially awkward when around others. "I must ask, will I be a lone shinobi or will I be put into a team? Or are you not aware of Tsunade-sama's intentions", she asked smoothly.

Kakashi glanced at her with a surprised look in his eye, he smirked gently "You're quite the intelligent one yourself, Renan. I was not made aware of her plans towards your person; however she would probably like you in a team. However," he drifted off warily before returning to his train of thought, "She'd like to see your ability first before assigning you with a team". He concluded as they walked through the main doors of Hokage quarters, the doors were at least 10 feet high and they opened to a large entrance hall with chairs and coffee tables. She followed Kakashi upstairs to the top floor. He knocked on the door and made his way inside inviting Renan in also.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to introduce you to Renan" Kakashi announced. Renan walked out of his shadow and stood next to him, seeing for herself the famous Hokage sennin. She was a stern looking blonde haired lady; she had light skin with brown eyes and as Renan stepped into the light sparked with curiosity. She wore soft pink lipstick and a necklace in clear view on her chest. Tsunade was beyond beautiful and despite her age she looked as though she was in her 20s. Her hair was tied into two loose ponytails and she had a diamond shaped seal on her forehead. She wore a grass-green haori with a grey kimono style blouse underneath with a dark blue obi that matched her trousers.

"Renan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you." Tsunade said pleasantly, doing the same as Renan did a second ago; examining her appearance and the way her new shinobi held herself.

"Tsunade-sama," Renan whispered gently bowing her head. As she tipped up again, she looked back to Tsunade, "It is an honour and a privilege to meet one of the sennins, and I will be more than happy to work under you." She concluded with faint admiration in her voice.

Tsunade smiled and turned her sight at the paperwork on her desk, "I've got the basics on you but nothing on your ninja skills and your survival abilities. I'm going to need you to fight under observation so I can assess your skill and assign you accordingly. This is by no means because I do not trust you but because that's the procedure I have to go through and the more accurate my assessment is the better team you'll be put into" she dictated in a bossy tone. _This is suspicious; they don't trust me, she's lying _Renan thought to herself.

"Of course, who would you have me fight?" Renan asked cautiously, she knew she's treading on egg shells.

"Well, we have plenty of jonin you could fight, alternatively you could fight Kakashi or one of other captains" Tsunade responded, smirking at something she did not voice out.

"How about you, Hokage-sama?" Renan suggested, smirking gently at the prospect of fighting the Hokage. After all she is able to read the strongest thoughts on the surface of others minds.

"Me? Are you sure about that Renan? I'm not going to go easy on you" Tsunade responded thoughtfully with a hint of excitement and increased curiosity in her eyes.

"That's precisely the reason I'd like to fight you. You have been trained at a higher level than most of shinobi alive. It would be a great experience to see how I compare to one of the strongest shinobi in the world."

"You must be very brave to challenge me Renan, and of course I will accept." Tsunade said not hiding her smile, "I expect to see you in 20 minutes at the top of the Hokage Monument, the area there should give us enough space for a safe fight."

Renan bit her lip unconsciously, her lips slowly forming a smirk. She closed her eyes for a second a bowed her head slightly as she opened her eyes she assured, "I will meet you up there. Do not be late." With that she left swiftly and made her way up. As soon as she got there she sat down on the edge of the gargantuan mountain with her legs gently dangling down. Renan turned her thoughts to the fifth Hokage whom she just met. Tsunade was certainly the bossy, attractive, youthful woman she has always been described however there was so much more to her persona than that. She radiated confidence and power in a manner which would frighten minors and make them obey her. Curious spark in her eye pulled a person in, creating an artificial obedience in the person. It also made one tell her more to satisfy that thirst for knowledge and information. There was a strange, magical presence about Tsunade which intrigued Renan beyond belief. It also strangely reminded her of the way she herself acts and responds, with the same determined curiosity and sparkle in her eye. She will have to ask Konan about this later because it's something that's going to bother her.

Renan looked out at the village noticing how alien her surroundings are, how different Konoha is to Ame. Different in every way, the people are all happy and free, the children playing games and laughing, the animals living at peace with humans, the ever constant sun casting its rays upon a lively village. It made Renan slightly angry that her own village was so very different from Konoha, scarred from the never ending war and suspicion from other countries, people working hard out of the reach of the everlasting downpour. It also made her happy and it brought strange warmth to her heart. This village thrived in life, everyone living in harmony despite the variety of different jobs and tasks they were set. She couldn't quite understand how it is that a village of this size and such incredible respect, is struggling behind this happy picture it portrays.

"I see you are enjoying the view…" Tsunade said, standing next to Renan. She too was looking out at her village, the same way a mother would look proudly at her child's achievement.

"Yes, it's incredible. Inspiring even," Renan murmured, she stood up and looked at Tsunade "You must be very proud of how the village has evolved under your rule."

"I am, it has undergone so many changes over the years and now we're stuck at such an unfortunate stop." Tsunade sighed and turned her eyes to Renan. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Renan smiled, and turned her body towards the huge area that was in front of them. "It is after all why we are here isn't it?


	2. CH2 - Beginning of an era

**Chapter 2**

Beginning of an era.

Tsunade and Renan stood opposite each other separated by 100 yards. They stood in the middle of a large open area on top of the Hokage Monument. Kakashi sat down on a tree near them so he could observe and intervene if necessary. He was eager to watch this as much as the two ladies were to fight.

"I hope you are strong enough to survive this, we need shinobi like yourself." Tsunade said and punched the ground hard, making it shatter within a huge radius and reaching Renan within seconds. Renan jumped to evade the small earthquake Tsunade caused. _Calm yourself Hokage_. Tsunade quickly turned her sight to Renan and jumped towards her with incredible speed and attempted to punch Renan. She in return stopped the punch by holding Tsunade's hand almost painfully, with her other hand she made a quick tiger seal.

"That wasn't a smart move my dear Hokage." Renan laughed and her eyes narrowed evilly. She put her hand out with her palm facing Tsunade "Shinra tensei." As soon as her words left her mouth Tsunade flew off with great velocity towards the ground creating a deep Tsunade-shaped hole. Renan landed few feet away from the hole. Tsunade crawled out of the hole and stood with a shaky stance, still aggressive, prepared to fight. Renan didn't even think for a second. Her fighting instinct kicked in and she ran towards Tsunade and kneed her in the stomach and then punched her face making her fall down all bloodied over.

"Renan, stop!" Kakashi shouted running over to them. Renan walked over to Tsunade she saw that she is almost unconscious. She put her hand on Tsunade's chest and began to heal her, firstly stopping the blood flowing out of her body then healing the damaged tissue. "I think this is enough." Renan whispered to herself.

"Renan what are you doing? The fight is over." Kakashi said putting his hand tightly on Renan's shoulder.

"Yes, the fight is over. I am currently healing her." Renan whispered concentrating hard on her jutsu.

"Renan…how is this possible?" Tsunade choked out quietly, reaching out to her and grabbing her jumper and pulling Renan towards her "If you gave me one of those punches again, I would be dead. How come you are so strong and yet so young?" she queried with a confused gaze.

"Looks can be deceiving, as you would know yourself. I've been trained ever since I could walk hence my advanced skill." Renan muttered, continuously healing her leader. "Don't overdo yourself, you'll be hurting"

Tsunade sat up with a jot of pain as she did so. She coughed out blood on the side and said "What is this medical jutsu you are using on me? It is not a regular jutsu."

"It's my own creation, I've studied Chiyo's jutsu: Kisho Tensei and decided to alter it for a more useful version of the jutsu. Instead of taking one's life it takes chakra." Renan answered promptly helping Tsunade stand up. Tsunade holds onto Renan's hand for support as she stands.

"You're definitely a Jonin, without breaking a sweat you managed to take me down." She says gently taking her hand off Renan's as she doesn't require her support anymore.

"Are you alright Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asks as he walks on the other side of Tsunade.

"Yes, I feel fine so far." Tsunade answered walking slowly; they were making their way towards the HQ.

"You shouldn't move too much for at least a few days as your body…" before Renan could finish she collapsed on the floor lifelessly.

"Renan!" Tsunade shouted as she saw her fall in the periphery of her eye.

* * *

Renan opened her eyes to a familiar room. Instead of immediately sitting up she took time to scan the room. She was in Tsunade's office, what seemed like on the left hand side from the door, before she had the time to take note of anything else she noticed a figure hovering over her. Tsunade looked at her with semi-stern look.

"You're awake." Tsunade stated without any cheerfulness "You fainted 2 hours ago, and I cannot fathom why. Maybe you know what you've done to yourself?"

"It must be tiredness. I've been working myself too hard." Renan said sitting up and taking the blanket off her laps. Tsunade waited for more. Renan sighed and finished her incomplete confession. "Fine. I had 5 missions over the past two days and as soon as I got a breather I had to leave and meet Kakashi at the break of dawn. But, I am fine now so please continue your assignations."

Tsunade shook her head slightly and walked over to her desk and sat behind it, Renan followed and stood in front of it. "You saved me from a lot of suffering and I thank you for it. I have sent Kakashi to fetch Sasuke and Naruto. For the time being you will be a member of team Kakashi unless I say otherwise. You are required to complete missions with the team and work with them to your best ability. Kakashi remains the team leader however he may or may not ask you to take some of the load from him or ask you for advice." Tsunade concluded and sighed as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Kakashi entered the office with, what Renan must of thought was, Sasuke. Sasuke, like his senpai, wore a flak jacket, blue trousers and simple sandals with bandages over his ankles as well as Konoha headband on his forehead. He had black spiky hair with two bangs framing his face, from what Renan could tell he seemed arrogant and acted cool even in front of his superiors.

"Renan, I am so glad to see you awake. I would like you to meet one of your teammates, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Renan." Kakashi smiled and proceeded to stand next to Tsunade's desk.

"So you're Renan, it's nice to meet you" Sasuke bowed gently towards Renan acknowledging her.

_He is arrogant. Score one for Renan_. "It's nice to meet you too," she did the same and followed it with a heartily smile. In Renan's opinion, he'd look more mature if he only stopped acting cool.

"Where is Naruto?" Tsunade looks up at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"He should be here relatively soon; I've informed him of…"

"I'M HERE!" a blonde haired man appeared in the middle of the office. He had blonde spiky hair and a Konoha headband covering his forehead, he had blue eyes and a large grin on his face. He wore an orange and black jacket and a matching pair of trousers. He had bandaged ankles and he wore black sandals. Judging from few scratches on his face and clothing he was training. As he stood up he looked confused when he looked at Renan. She looked at him with a stern look. "Who are you?!"

"I'm guessing you are Naruto." Renan said, already realising he's nothing but trouble. "My name is Renan."

"Aha! You must be who Kakashi-sensei spoke of this morning! Good to meet you!" he exclaimed and bowed to her. She returned the gesture.

"Now that we're all friends, Renan, you and Kakashi got an S-rank mission to do. Also, Renan visit the receptionist, he's got jonin clothing for you, although all you will need is a flak jacket and headband." Tsunade announces.

"Wait a minute, how come she's doing an S-rank mission? She's new after all." Sasuke butted in with jealousy written all over his face.

"She is the most powerful shinobi in this village. Renan is more than capable of doing a few S-ranks at the same time on her own." Tsunade said smoothly. "I've taken enough of your time, now, chop chop!"

Renan and Kakashi bow and leave immediately, they've made their way downstairs to the receptionist with little fuss and no words spoken between them. Renan heard Naruto shouting at Tsunade as soon as they closed the door of the office. She stood in front of the counter and waited to be seen.

"Hello, how can I help?" the receptionist asked with a smile, examining Renan's appearance.

"Tsunade-sama told me to come down to receive some clothing" Renan responded with an equal smile.

"Ah yes, Renan isn't it? Come with me and we'll fit you in with new outfit, yours look a little ragged." He says and invites Renan in and walks through a door to the left of the counter.

"Wait for me here please" Renan murmurs to Kakashi as she hops over to follow the receptionist

"I'll be sitting here waiting for you." Kakashi says reading his book, walking back to take a seat. Renan left and he was left alone with his own thoughts. He respected Renan dearly, despite only knowing her for a few hours. Renan was powerful and kind to others. She radiated power in a similar manner to Tsunade and had little difficulty interacting with people she hardly knows. There was a quiet determination in her voice which gave her wisdom only found in elders and people who have responsibility and power over others. Not to mention that she was very attractive. Tsunade is said to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world, however when she is stood next to Renan her looks are rather plain and basic. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Renan sitting next to him looking at him curiously. Kakashi looked at her; she was wearing light navy trousers and the same sandals with bandages around her ankles. She wore a flak jacket with light navy jumper underneath and the sleeves only revealing her knuckles and fingers. She had three silver bands on her forearms keeping the sleeves intact. Her left shoulder was decorated with the Konoha band in a metal plate. She looked even stronger now than she ever did before.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…disconnected." Renan said looking at him worryingly.

"Yes I am fine. I was just a bit lost in my thoughts, sorry." Kakashi replied standing up ready to leave. "Should we get going? I'll debrief you along the way." He said walking towards the exit.

Renan sighed and stood up following him closely behind. They walked towards the main village entrance and as they did Renan watched Kakashi's actions. She noticed something is out of place as they walked a few miles from the village, she decided to act upon it. Renan stopped abruptly he carried on walking not realising.

"What's going on? You haven't said one word to me since we left the headquarters." She demanded.

"Nothing is wrong. I haven't had anything to say." Kakashi sniffed, by way of explanation. He stood waiting for her to carry on walking with his hands in his pockets.

"There must be something otherwise you wouldn't be silent." Renan inquired softly. "Not to mention that you have said you'll debrief me on the way, which you have failed to accomplish."

"Oh yes, we are to search through a battlefield. The battlefield is in Ame and it contained over 100 Konoha jonin and chunins fighting Suna and Ame forces, no one came back from the battle. It is positioned about 3 miles from where we met yesterday. We are to look for survivors and analyse the area. There is a possibility of enemy awaiting our arrival hence the mission being such a high rank." Kakashi recited, almost too perfectly for Renan. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now that I've been made aware where we are heading and what we are doing, will you tell me what's eating you up? Or are you going to continuously lie to me throughout this mission?" Renan urged, observing him sternly and speaking with determined tone. His eyes met hers and she saw something unexpected. Confusion and anxiety began to illuminate his dark eyes.

"I…I find you very disarming. Mysterious and intimidating. I cannot focus because I'm being drawn to your unsettling persona. You bewilder me Renan." Kakashi breathed resigned.

"You find me intimidating? I don't know whether I should be honoured or worried. What's intimidating about me? And why do I confuse you?" Renan asked much gentler than she did previously. She found it ridiculous that Kakashi Hatake was finding her intimidating.

"You have an authoritative tone to your voice as well as a very controlling way of movement. It's not something I'm used to. Such grace and authority cannot be found anywhere, even in Tsunade. You're confusing to me because I am constantly torn by watching your movements and determining whether you're going to betray me at any given moment." Kakashi answered, looking away from her watchful eye.

Renan stared at him for a second and shook her head lightly making a saddened face. "Bless you. If I were in your position I'd choose watching my movements since you'll be doing a lot of learning about me in the following weeks to come. I will not betray you. And even if I did, I would never hurt you." She put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way. "You are now my squad leader. It's my duty to follow you and obey your orders. It is not my duty to try and kill you. I am sorry that I confuse you, it was never my intention."

"Don't apologise, it isn't your fault. I just don't know how to act around you, and I've no idea how you are with others. Do you treat all people with care or are your superiors an exception?" Kakashi asks. He has visibly relaxed and no longer felt anxious around her.

"I try my best to be pleasant. Act like you would around a friend. Act like you would any other day. That's the best way of me getting to know you and you getting to be less confused by me." Renan replies happily. She gave him a smile and turned her head away from him laughing gently. "I still find it preposterous. Me? Confusing?"

"You are very confusing. I've known you for less than a day, of course you are confusing" Kakashi defends.

Renan smiled and chuckled quietly. She came over to him taking his hand in hers. "Hold on, we're going to Ame." As she finished her sentence they both disappeared from Konoha.

* * *

They appeared under a roof somewhere in the rainy Amegakure. Renan stood next to a very alert Kakashi. She took her bag off and took a cream coloured long cloak with a hood. She put it on and put the hood over her head to shelter herself from the never ending rainfall of Ame.

"What on earth was that?" He inquired immediately after collecting himself.

"Space-time ninjutsu, Jikukan Ido, which has proven to be much easier way of travel than walking. We are currently in Ame. If you don't mind I'd like to finish the mission as soon as it is possible." Renan answers calmly facing him as he looks rather confused about his surroundings.

"That's an incredible jutsu. I've not seen one like that before." Kakashi admits as he takes out a cloak out of his bag. He puts it on as well as his hood and turns to Renan. "Shall we head out?" asks a rhetorical question and they set out to the battlefield. The run to the battlefield was short and slightly disturbing, for Kakashi at least. There was a large number of bodies scattered around the battlefield, a huge proportion of those bodies were Konoha shinobi.

"Let's split up." Renan suggested and went off to the right as Kakashi nodded and went the other way. The bodies which Renan examined have been dead for no more than 48hours. Some bodies were terribly burnt and abandoned in large flat craters. Some were much less dismembered with only a few fatal wounds. She made her way around her sector and as she was about to join Kakashi in search around his part she found a shinobi with a decreasing heartbeat.

"Kakashi! I've found someone who's alive." Renan shouted and took the ninja away from a mass of bodies into a clear space. She quickly began healing him and Kakashi kneeled down on the other side.

"It's Iruka, I didn't realise he was sent on this mission…can you get him to talk?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Give me a minute." Renan heals him as much as she possibly can, he slowly opens his eyes.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered, "There was a man…" he stops and coughs out blood.

"Don't push it, you're highly unstable." Renan mutters gently.

"What man? Who was it Iruka?" Kakashi asks holding his forearm. "Who did you see?"

"It was Pein, he ambushed us…I didn't think I'd survive, no one else did." Iruka turns his sight to Renan. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you…before" he struggles out.

"I'm Renan, I've recently joined Konoha. Sorry if my presence scared you." She apologises and looks calmly at him whilst continuing to heal him. He nodded and coughed again this time not spitting out blood.

Renan stopped healing him and picked him up. "We'll head back Kakashi, he needs medical attention. Our job here is over anyway."

"You're right, of course." Kakashi says with a small hint of smile. He took hold of her arm. "Come on boss."

Renan smirked at him, and teleported in front of Konoha Hospital. "Go to Tsunade and give her report on the mission, I'll take Iruka to hospital." Kakashi said taking Iruka from her hold.

"Understood." She said disappearing to the headquarters. She knocked on the door and made her way inside. "Hello Tsunade-sama," she said as she walked over to the desk bowing to her.

"What have you found?" Tsunade looks up at her from her work.

"We have found the battlefield abandoned and destroyed. We found one Konoha shinobi which was alive, Iruka. I've dropped him off at the hospital where they are taking care of him. Pein was behind the killing of all our and Suna troops." Renan answered promptly and calmly looking at Tsunade sternly.

"I see, thank you for finishing the mission in record time. You can rest until tomorrow. We have assigned a house which is yours if you want it. Tomorrow you will have survival training with your new team." Tsunade announced and threw her a key. Renan caught it and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your generosity, Hokage-sama." She turned to leave but Tsunade quickly got out of her chair and got hold of her arm. "Is there anything else, ma'am?" Renan asks.

"Will you stop being so formal towards me? It's scary and unnatural and it puts me on edge." Tsunade said and smiled at her "I'd like to get to know you better, you seem like a good person to be around"

Renan looked into her golden brown eyes and smirked inwardly. "Let's get to know each other then, later on this eve? Restaurant or bar somewhere at, let's say, 7pm?" she asks smoothly.

"That would be grand. Thank you, that'll be all." Tsunade chuckles and turns away.

"I cannot wait." Renan says as she disappears to her new house.


End file.
